Users of popular applications, such as language input method editor applications, may develop emotion attachments with such applications. A user may express an emotional attachment with an application by customizing a visual appearance of the user interface provided by the application. Such customization is commonly referred to as “skinning”, and may be achieved with the use of custom graphics that alter the appearance of the user interface. Other skinning technologies may include the application of animation and sound to the user interface of the application.